


Unravel

by SeraphinaXx



Category: The Untouchable
Genre: Battle, Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Girl x Girl, Hair Braiding, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Massage, OOC, Relaxing, Taking care of one another, eliza worries too much, raya is a fay cactus, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaXx/pseuds/SeraphinaXx
Summary: Eliza helps Raya unwind after she returns from yet another battle.
Relationships: Ariana Rayonia The II/Elizabeth Kate Brooks, Elaya, Raya/Eliza
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is only written for my best friend. She's writing a book, still a work in progress, not posted anywhere, but she granted me the honor of getting to read it as it's being written and I've absolutely fallen in love with the two main girls who I am absolutely convinced are in love. 
> 
> I'm creating a fandom to post these fics to, because I love her and she deserves it.
> 
> This disclaimer is here for clarification <3.

"You work so hard." Eliza tssked as she watched her lover shuck her armor.

Raya just shrugged and waved her hand to dismiss Eliza:

"I do what must be done, that is all."

Eliza worried so much, especially with how laser-focused Raya got, how everything was so black and white to her.

_Do what must be done, that's all._

But it actually wasn't. Eliza knew it wasn't. She felt Raya shift closer in their bed at night, her arm tightening around Eliza's waist, as if, even in slumber, she feared she'd lose her. As if she always feared, always on alert.

And whenever the blonde girl asked about it, Raya shook it off.

It was fine. It was just her job.

Always the same response. It rankled Eliza deeply, she wished her lover would be more open.

Then again, maybe such vulnerability was too much to expect from a hundreds of years old fay princess that hadn't really ever known the breadth of emotion.

Perhaps she had, though, just never expressed it.

Either way, Raya was the equivalent of a fay cactus and Eliza was worried. Constantly.

She had tried, in various, subtle ways to adapt their home and herself into a more relaxing environment.

She dimmed the lights nearly constantly, lit scented candles to douse the air with sweet-smelling lavender, spoke more quietly.

It seemed to help, a little. The poise of Raya's shoulders when she returned from her duties would droop ever slightly.

It wasn't enough though, not for Eliza.

"Come my star, sit." She stretched her arm out to Raya, who had changed to her silken gown by now.

She was such a breathtaking vision, always.

In her armor she looked fierce, dangerous, her silver hair rising around her as she wreathed hell upon those unfortunate enough to stand in her way.

But Eliza loved her most like this. Bare save for a loose nightgown that fell around her form, her pale skin exposed, the steel in her eyes melted.

To see Ariana Rayonia the second so vulnerable and open was a special privilege Eliza knew none but her enjoyed, which added to its beauty.

"How many times have I told you? I am not of stars, I am of star _light._ " Raya grumbled as she accepted Eliza's outstretched hand and settled down on the couch beside her.

Eliza just rolled her eyes fondly and took Raya by the shoulders, urging her to shift her position.

"What menacing thing have you in store for me now Elizabeth?" Raya's voice was slow and drowsy, exhaustion evident. Even children of starlight grew tired it seemed.

"The most menacing of all. A massage." Eliza pressed the heels of her palms into Raya's shoulder blades, the stiff line of muscle solid beneath her palm.

Raya sucked in a quiet breath, though said nothing more as Eliza moved in slow, tight circles, determined to push out the tight knots, make them yield.

As she splayed her fingers and continued massaging the flesh of the fay's shoulders and neck, a quiet, barely-there groan rumbled past Raya whilst the tension released from her, her long silver hair falling back over Eliza's arms as her head tilted in relief.

That's when Eliza got another idea and smiled.

She always did love Raya's hair, it was so soft when it settled down, wasn't electrified with battle. It was so long too.

Sometimes it got into Eliza's mouth and nose while they slept, that wasn't pleasant at all but overall Raya's hair was a gift.

And it always got difficult to handle post-battle.

"Why have you stopped?" Raya's soft protest snapped Eliza out of her scheming.

"Sorry." Eliza mumbled and continued the massage, a slow smile curling her lips. "You work too much." She spoke softly, repeated herself, brushing Raya's hair away to drop a light kiss to her shoulder.

"Someone has to keep you safe." The fay murmured, leaning more of her weight against Eliza.

"I am safe, always." Eliza promised, knowing her words held only partially true, but still wishing to reassure.

Raya's silence was telling, but Eliza wouldn't let the evening end so.

"Lean forward a bit love." She encouraged, Raya pushing forward a bit, casting Eliza a curious look over her now much more relaxed shoulder.

Eliza gave her a smile and gathered up all of her copious amounts of hair, splaying it clean over her back.

"You confuse me Elizabeth." She commented.

Eliza chuckled as she separated a soft strand of hair, dividing it into three and starting to braid it. She started from the top of Raya's head, languidly, slowly plaiting until she reached the end. She didn't tie it off, just let the plait rest.

"I love your hair, it's so lovely." She found herself mumbling as she continued onto the next section of hair.

"It feels nice when you play with it too." Raya whispered, barely audible enough for Eliza to hear.

Eliza smiled wider and continued braiding, occasionally allowing her fingers to run through the length of it, to untangle any knots.

They rarely had quiet evenings such as this one. Raya was usually too tired when she returned to lounge around and immediately went to bed or...

...Or she was so soaked in blood that Eliza could barely look at her.

Those were the absolute worst.

The guilt ate at Eliza at times. Ever since it was found out that Raya had been one to wrench Gwen away from those monstrous royals, then after been one to slay hundreds after Eliza herself went off adventuring on her own and had attracted a crowd looking to make her an experiment, things with nobility had gotten very tense.

Now there were fay royals wishing to get Eliza just to prove they could. Just to feed their pride.

To prove they were stronger than Raya, they were able to steal her human pet away from her.

Raya never had any patience for such thoughts. She was always pretty succinct that it could never be Eliza's fault that there were insane, greedy beings abusing their powers.

Eliza's fingers faltered as she thought of it, how much Raya had to fight every day just to keep her safe.

"It is not like you to leave anything half done." Raya's tone was knowing, a raised eyebrow revealing just how well the fay really knew Eliza.

Eliza managed a soft smile at her lovely star, and kept on braiding.


End file.
